Sora
Sora is a Keyblade Master from Destiny Islands. He has a nobody named Roxas. Description Early life Sora was born on Destiny Islands. There, he became good friends with another kid named Riku and eventually with a mysterious girl from another world, Kari. He went on a few adventures with the other kids such as Tidus and Wakka, though he never became as close with them as he did with Kari and Riku. Although Sora lived in a urbanized town, he spent most of his time on a tropical island close to his town, where all the other kids played as well. In his later days on the island, Sora would have several "dreams" involving creatures known as the "Heartless". On the last day he spent on Destiny Island, Riku wanted leave the place to explore the world. Together, Sora, Kari and Riku built a raft and gathered food for their long journey, but on that night, a swarm of Heartless attacked the island and ended up taking away both Kari and Riku. After a battle with Shadow, Sora eventually ended up in Traverse Town, a mysterious city located on another world. Personality Sora is an extremely kind-hearted young man. His jovial and friendly personality allowed him to become friends with most people he met in his journey and forged several long-lasting and genuine bonds with the people he came across. Notably, even people he barely knew like Simba and Mushu spoke very highly of Sora when they were reunited. He is also very brave, rarely backing down from a fight if it means others could get hurt. Despite his altruism however, Sora is a huge fan of the pirate lifestyle and takes any chance he can to revel in piracy (mostly when he traveled to Port Royal). Although he loves pirates, he doesn't tolerate petty thievery, as seen on a few occasions. Sora is very immature however. Despite his status as a teenager in his second quest, he still believed in Santa Claus (though given that Santa was real, may not be a big deal) and tends to have a very juvenile sense of humor. This is likely due to his overall innocent nature, however, as he has been shown to be quite intelligent and clever on many occasions, and seems to be a master at using enemy strengths against them. Although kind and friendly to a fault, Sora has, especially in his more recent adventures, gotten very tired of Organization XIII, referring to them as "has beens'" and insults their members constantly. During these quests, Sora has shown that he has a hard time forgiving the few members of the Organization who vowed to redeem themselves. Although he doesn't treat them with malice, he has acted fairly uncomfortable in their presence. Sora has a presence on social media, and tends to post very wholesome and good-natured messages about his friends and the beautiful locations he comes across. Behind the scenes Sora is the main character of the mainline Kingdom Hearts games, and a large amount of the spin-offs. In the English version of the series, he has been voiced by Haley Joel Osment of Sixth Sense fame in every installment with an English voice-over. Currently his last appearance was in Kingdom Hearts 3. He was originally intended to appear in a Disney Channel cartoon series based off Kingdom Hearts but the idea was scrapped. He also also appeared in a large amount of Kingdom Hearts manga. Voice actors * English: Haley Joel Osment, Luke Manriquez (young) * Japanese: Miyu Irino, Takuto Yoshinaga (young) External links * [https://www.khwiki.com/Sora On khwiki] Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Destiny Islands characters Category:Males Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Children Category:Soldiers Category:Main Characters Category:Pilots Category:Time Travelers